1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a service system for support of extensive services, and more particularly to a nonstop service system, which is capable of providing fault tolerant and scalable information using voting when volatile information such as presence information is provided, and an information updating and providing method in the same system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing typical service server systems have been mainly employed methods of processing services using extended central processing units, memories, and external storages for support of extensive services or using various server systems distributed through a simple software process.
However, these methods have a problem in that the services should be interrupted when processors and memories of the existing service server systems are replaced by processors having higher processing capabilities and memories having higher storage capabilities, and extensive costs are required for purchase of high-performance systems.
On the other hand, with the improvement of networking technologies such as the Internet, techniques of using networks for processing of mass information have been developed. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2002-96027, which is owned by Compine Co., Ltd, entitled “Grid file system for storing and servicing files using storages of personal computers and network resources distributed all over the world,” discloses a technique in which a mass binary file is divided into a plurality of smaller files, copies of the plurality of smaller files are prepared and dispersedly disposed in unused storage spaces of personal computers distributed all over the world, and, when specific data are demanded, the dispersedly disposed files are sequentially downloaded and integrated into one file.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69635, which is owned by Ewi-Bum Lee, entitled “Intranet integration management system and method based on peer-to-peer system,” discloses a technique allowing efficient management of and access to information possessed by client systems connected to one another via an intranet by directly connecting the client systems to one another, which access a server system and possess search data, using a peer-to-peer system.
However, since the above-mentioned techniques merely disperse, copy, or store the same file, there is a problem in that relevant information cannot be provided if a failure of a system storing a relevant file occurs.
Among SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) systems which are increasingly being used in communication networks, particularly in the case of a VIPS (Volatile Information Providing System), which is a system for providing volatile information to be frequently updated, such as a SIP registrar storing registration information of users, an HLR (Home Location Register) registering home location information of subscribers in mobile communication or the like, or a presence server storing presence information indicating state of users and the like, there is a need to provide continuous services in real time without interruption of services due to external failure environments and to overcome a system limit due to the rapidly increasing number of users, with low costs.